1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of an on-vehicle electronic system including an on-vehicle information output device, such as a car audio device, and an on-vehicle navigation device.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a car navigation apparatus has been broadly used. A recent car navigation apparatus employs, not only the basic function of displaying map information to a user, but also so-called route search function and route guiding function. Therefore, the car navigation apparatus can search for a travel route to a destination based on the map data and offer the route guidance to the destination when the user inputs the destination. By simply driving the car along the travel route offered by the navigation apparatus, the user can reach the destination without losing the way, even if the destination is unknown place to the user.
Generally, when a user drives a car for either the business purpose or the private purpose, the destination has already been determined and the user travels to the destination. However, in a certain case (perhaps in many cases in a private travel), the user feels like driving somewhere although the specific destination is not on his or her mind. In such a case, the user would determine the drive plan according to his or her feeling on that day.
However, if the user does not have much geographical knowledge to some places to travel, it is difficult for the user to make up the drive plan, and hence the user is generally inclined to repeatedly travel only some limited places that he or she is familiar with.